


Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Sketch Stories

by RonnieBirdyy



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieBirdyy/pseuds/RonnieBirdyy
Summary: Two sketch stories that aren't connected1st summary: Takes place sometime during the group's stay on Infinity. Syaoran contemplates his relationship with the Princess.





	1. Heart of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Two more fics I'm moving from my old FF.net account. They were posted separately over there but I'm putting them together on here. Just some drabbles for one of my favorite mangas.

“Why do you go through such great lengths for me? I mean….you're not_ him_. You're not _my_ Syaoran.” she had said. 

_Why do I do so much for her?_

This is a question I had never even thought to ask myself before. I had thought it obvious. But, as I analyzed the Princess’s question further, I began to contemplate. Why _do_ I do so much for her? Is it out of obligation for _The Other’s_ feelings? Or abnegation for the pitiful?

No, she's not even _my_ Sakura, only a clone made from her before the original’s body perished. I should have no feelings for this one. I shouldn't feel any affection towards this being who so callously wears my beloved’s face. I shouldn't, but I do. This being, made so meticulously to look like Princess Sakura, while not being the original, carries the original’s soul. She is everything like _my_ Sakura, and yet...she is not Sakura. Everytime I see her face, smiling so cheerfully without a care, a pain materializes deep in my chest. The ache of knowing that _my_ Sakura will never smile at me like that. And yet, I find myself drawn to her. It seems wrong. Though she's _The Other’s_, I can't help but fall for her with every glance. She's so much like the Sakura I knew that it hurts. It hurts, but I love her. Even with all of this that I feel, I know my place. I cannot-no, I _am_ not allowed to love her. It's a taboo, forbidden. I am but a lowly commoner who vowed to protect the Princess. A commoner who would gladly give his life to secure the well-being of the Princess; even if she's a clone.

The reason simply being: I love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here!:  
My twitter is > @RonnieBirdyy  
I also have a tumblr > https://vermillionkitsune.tumblr.com/


	2. Somber Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My little take on a night where Sakura feels alone without Syaoran by her side and can't help but remember the good times they had with each other.

Thunder cracked as Sakura instinctively pulled her hands up to her ears. She was terrified of thunder. She squeezed her eyes shut and imagined she was with Syaoran. Syaoran was always there when she was scared, taking her ever so gently into his arms. But he wasn’t there. He hadn't been there since he left Clow with Fai and Kurogane. That was the price Syaoran had paid back in the reservoir in a time held in place. And such a heavy price it was. Syaoran wasn't able to stay in one dimension for too long. He would be forced to always begin his journey anew. A tear fell from Sakura’s now reddened eyes. She flinched as a streak of lightning lit up her room in fractions of iridescent particles, bouncing off the stained glass windows. She stifled a sob as she knew Syaoran wouldn't be there to comfort her. No, not any more. Sakura closed her eyes and thought of the days before Syaoran had left Clow. When he'd slid into her bed and embraced her lovingly, letting all her fears dissolve in the complacent feeling of his body next to hers. A time when he'd laid side-by-side with Sakura, each of them confiding in the other’s warmth. Sakura would nuzzle her head in Syaoran’s chest as he gently stroked her head. From this, one could say that Sakura was like the moon. Shining beautifully, only when night had fallen to reveal a sea of stars. Syaoran then, would be the sun. Brilliantly ablaze in the vastness of the sky, only to fall when the time arose. _‘Yes’_, Sakura thought as she opened her eyes. Syaoran is just like the sun. He is _her_ sun. He radiates fervently when around, just to leave when his time runs out. Time Sakura spent now alone in her bedroom. The rain poured down harder as thunder and lightning sparred in the sky above. Sakura stared at her ceiling, then turned onto her side and closed her eyes once again.

She sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me here!:  
My twitter is > @RonnieBirdyy  
I also have a tumblr > https://vermillionkitsune.tumblr.com/


End file.
